Original Black Bloods Curse
by Suna Kokaru
Summary: a half demon meets a demon whos trying to steal her soul. Dangerously sexy and compelling. Original Story
1. Introduction

Time never ends. It can slow down or move faster but it will never move back. You can't summon an angel to come to your aid or even a devil to make memories disappear. You can however lengthen time, so long as the contract remains. So long as you have a soul to keep the contract contained.

I always hated mornings but today may rival to probably be the worst day yet. I woke up this morning to be waken by my 'friends', my 'mother' and my 'brother' only to find out its actually the class preps, my neighbour and some stalker who is convinced we're related.

Great Morning, I know.

I don't remember much of anything really. To be honest, I wouldn't have known who they were if the nurse hadn't told them to leave because it was family only. I waited for 3 days, for a parent to show up to claim me or even an aunt of some kind but no one showed. For 3 weeks I waited with a broken wrist, a fractured skull, 5 broken ribs and amnesia.

No name, no parents, no Identity. The only thing I knew had been repeated to me during the duration of my coma-state and decided it was my name. Kaos was the name I choose, as in Chaos but spelled differently I suppose. It was the name that woman repeated, whenever we spoke in my dreams. She had warned me about many things, including the memories long forgotten.

It was the constant thing that was whispered to me evidently. However, when someone would ask my name, the voice grew louder and more desperate so I listened to it one day and it became my official name.

It was always whispered in that faint voice I should be afraid of, whenever it entered my dreams, nightmares and everything in between but instead it made me feel secure and not so lonely.

It was the only memory I owned.


	2. Chapter One

**P**erhaps someone attempted to murder me, or pushed me in front of a car by accident but the only thing I'm sure of is that they confirmed I was hit by a car and yet no one knows where the accident occurred or how I'm alive. Apparently I had lost so much blood and such severe internal damage it was only a matter of steps when I entered the hospital they claimed me as dead. Yet here I am breathing, talking and holding no memories.

They were insistent I tell them my name so that they may contact my parents since I had no I.D. on me. Nothing was on me, not even a stupid bank card to give them an idea.

"_Kaos_" the voice whispered to me.

It wasn't the first time I'd heard the voice. Even when I woke, I didn't freak, I had heard it before. It was there when the people came. This voice was a friend I concluded. It told me the secrets on how to get more nurses to look at me or how to get people to leave my room and other things like that. But I had no name for it. It just would whisper sweet things to calm me when I was having a panic attack and would stay with me when the nightmare crept into my mind.

It became my mission to learn their name, but after a week of nothing but silence, I had soon given up. Whenever I asked or was curious it would disappear and the faint hissing sound from afar met me soon after. My neck chilled, my heart sped up and suddenly I was screaming.

I can't remember what happens afterward, but soon the nurses and doctors came to the agreement that I should be monitored with a specialist and have more frequent check ups so I don't commit suicide.

They started calling me by a number instead of name and soon, they started calling the voice and warning 'attacks' and to be warned whenever someone came near. I attacked 3 nurses, 2 surgeons and even a child walking past apparently. I don't remember doing any such thing. All I'm sure is of 3 things…

One, no one will ever come to claim me.

Two, the _incident_ was not an accident at all but done by someone close to me.

Three, the voice I had heard was my _powerful_ friend.

But there are two things that concerned me.

One, I would never know that of my parents.

Two, My Blood bled black.

The fact my Blood was black scared me shitless but more than that, nobody but me could see it. They never saw it on my hands at Midnight or the wounds I had on my neck. No one saw anything odd about me; but that _voice_.

Even with no parents or relatives that I know of, I was never truly alone since the accident. Of course I never mentioned this but there has been two people I've met since…or should I say _heard_.

Suaro Ketsuki is a _demon _that first appeared in my dreams.

I would often see glimpses from my past in seconds, flashing by so fast it were as if they were never there. If Suaro Ketsuki hadn't appeared, I would have never known what the flashes were. As soon as it appeared it was gone and never appeared after, never to be seen again but this woman spared me from despair.

She had eyes that had no real colour but the intensity of her gaze was frightening yet empowering. She had such distant eyes and I always felt as if she were looking at something past me whenever she faced me. Her eyes had never left mine but they were never focused on mine either. She was watching for something. She had _called_ to me and told me stories from her Realm. She told me the people she knew but she had made a great deal of pain to her world in order for peace to be met. She has no memories from before she was sealed which was over 10,000 years ago. She only remembers her awakening afterwards, just like me. We talked in dreams often where clocks were taken apart piece by piece and then are put together again; it was often in a white room, with staircases that reached to such a high place you might die before you were able to reach the top. The only thing was…I had reached the top.

When I had reached the top, it was by accident but the sights seen from it is what caused my 'attacks' and where I met another just like me.

He however, has no name as of yet. He wears a strange mask which covers his entire face but his eyes shine phosphorescent blue through the eye holes. His hair is electric black and his body emits a strange colour which is called an _aura_,I've been told. His hasn't talked to me like Suaro does and he has no desire to as of yet however he's only said one thing to me in all of the times I've met him.

"_Bound by his words you shall become, Screams will awaken you by night and the only thing that can stop your madness is to be become like I. Soulless and Divine shall be your escape so long as you don't die._"

And then I wake up screaming.


	3. Chapter Two

**H**ow long has it been since I last awoke, I honestly can't say. I don't care in the least so it wasn't much of a loss.

"_What's your name, child_" the voice echoed in the corner of my mind. The voice seemed familiar but familiarity is something I feel a lot now these days.

I thought about it for a moment. "What's yours?" was the only thing I could think of at the moment. I wasn't sure to give her my name or not. I didn't really have a motive to not give it to her because its hard to hide something you don't know but that's besides the point.

After a long pause the voice finally spoke again. This time she spoke clearer and more relaxed. "_–such a curious little being, I see. I am called Marius in this form. I speak to you as a Silver Blood._"

What do you mean in this form and what are Silver Bloods?

Silver Bloods. The word rung in my ear echoed in my mind and tore at my skull as if needles were embedded in it. I don't know what it is, but I've heard of something else like it I think.

"_I have two forms. You've spoken to me before but under my other name. Suaro Ketsuki. When I fuse with my other form I become one with them and create that woman. We share memories and thoughts alike so long as we are one."_

"Makes sense" I mutter out loud to myself.

"_Silver bloods however is a different story. Perhaps another day we'll speak of this."_

"Wait."

The nurse turned and looked at me. Great, it's this woman again. This nurse in particular, tended to show up when I had accidently said something out loud to Marius and she looked at me as if she thought I were insane. Of course she did though. I was dead, I woke up breathing, I had no memories, no parents or relatives to claim me and yet I still spoke to myself as if I had a best friend. What did I expect congratulations on proving I'm insane? Perhaps, it could be something I should look into.

Insanity awards, it has a nice ring to it.

"What is it?" she asked in that damned angelic voice, but it wasn't that much of an angel if it still had the tune of death upon it.

"Fine, I'm insane. Are you happy? I was talking with a woman in my mind."

She almost dropped the tray.

Almost.

"I was in a coma state for 3 months; I have no memories or friends and trauma. What did you except alright? She's my alter ego, relax. I'm aware of my mental condition. Please just leave me alone alright. It doesn't matter anyways, as soon as I'm healed to your standards and I'm discharged, you won't ever remember my being here. For once go against your job and let me be as I am."

She smiled as if that would answer everything and left.

_"I do wonder about you, you know."_

It Wasn't Marius. It was a man. But it was the reply that frightened me.

_"Do you think I can become human?"_

The answer…was by me.

My sight flickered colours, I reached for something; anything would do. My head burned to the intensity of screaming in pain but my voice did not come. No sound escaped my lips as I tried to warn someone. I grabbed the table but my sight had left me and my body tumbled over. I bashed my head off the table, a sure promise I would not wake for several hours.

I was losing blood. I was dying and then I woke up screaming.

There was a black liquid on my hands and the table. I instinctively rubbed it on my dress but it didn't even smudge. My eyes stung and there was no sound.

"_Do you ever think I'll be human?_"

A chuckled rang in my mind as if a serial killer stood behind me.

"_It doesn't matter what you do, I will always make sure you're safe. No matter what I have to do. _"

I was in tears when the nurses and doctors came, my hands clutched in my hair. My voice came in wild screams. It would give the doctors nightmares for sure; it would give me nightmares too. I wanted to stop this, it was stupid, unsanitary and ridiculous but I found myself clinging to my head as if someone drove a nail through it and then…my tears turned black and I was unconscious once more.

I'm beginning to get used to these 'attacks'. Unfortunately, they said it may never stop. It seems they've been worsening but they think I don't know what's going on. I can sense their thoughts. They flow into my mind sometimes; mostly accidently but still. They're planning to move me to another ward. Basically, they think I'm going insane and plan to put me with other, more insane people.

The nurse entered the room, tray of food in hand with the same smile as always.

"What's your name?"

"What?"

"What's your name?" I repeated. "I mean you always walk in when I hear that voice and you already know my name, so what do you want to be called then? Oh-So-convient-nurse-who-just-so-happens-to-walk-in-to-prove-I'm-insane?"

"your name is not Kaos."

"-then what is it?"

She fell silent.

"My name is Kaos. My real name is still unknown but when I know it, I'll be sure to tell you. " She grunted and walked past me, put down the tray and stormed across over to me . "I hate people like you" I said looking into her eyes. "You think you got it bad and think I'm such a weak person that I don't know what's going on. Sure prove I'm insane you get rid of me but it won't escape your memories. You can't get rid of your guilt and I don't know why you feel it but you know something I don't, that's for sure. You knew me from before didn't you?"

The needle in her hand dropped to the floor. "I know nothing of a person like you! You people should just die! It's ridiculous that I have to take care of a woman who's _fine_ clearly! You have no idea how lucky you are to be alive and yet you stumble when someone asks your damn name and you're troubled you have no reply!"

"Do you know how it feels…when someone tells you they love you…and you don't even know they're name? Do you know how it feels to be abandoned by family and not know why? Do you know what its like to live on…and not know what to taste because you may not like it or you're afraid to go to school because you'll be alone?" I looked at my palm and stared at her again. "Stop Complaining and leave me the hell alone. I don't want to look at stained people like you."

–A set of hands reached out to me. They reached for my eyes as I screamed and the room faded white.

I was hot sweaty and suddenly tired all at once. My head felt as if it was titled. I was probably hit in the head with a bat or something; but after hands coming out of no where I don't really know what to think anymore.

"Wake up."

I squinted and looked around. I lay in a bed with a dresser to my left and cabinet to my right with an alarm clock beeping. A rug lay across the room which was pretty large I must say. A miniature table with a Japanese tea set under a bamboo mat. The room was painted a light green, faint but still noticeable.

"Jesus, you're going to be late Kaos."

"You know my name?"

The orange haired girl rolled her eyes at me "I'm only your best friend now move it; before we get in trouble again for being late again!"

"I don't remember getting here." I looked around. Clearly I was in the hospital last and the hand had grabbed me. I remembered that much but everything else had disappeared. Nothing was going on like I'd planned and hell, who would plan this stuff?

"Did you forget everything again?" She laughed "Okay well then, my name is Shotan and we're friends at school, your favourite colour seems to change every time you lose some memories. You also have a minor character change too. Your first period is Math." She said grabbing a shirt from my closest, "then English, Science and then Art". She added grabbing a textbook, a pencil case, a ring, a binder and a backpack that I felt as if I lost for a long time.

"Shotan is a boys name isn't it?"

She smirked as if it was some inside joke.

"Yeah but then again isn't Kaos spelled Chaos?"


	4. Chapter Three

**I **wasn't very fond of school when she first mentioned it. I thought she was kidding or something because if I did have these attacks, surely I was terrible at school and fail everything. On the contrary, I was good at everything.

I had an 80% average roughly and my highest mark tied with Gym and Art, which shocked me more than anyone knew. I never pictured myself doing very well at Gym to be honest. I thought I would be bored and leave class already. It shocks me every time I hear it and I hear it a lot.

"Yo Kaos, bring me a towel will you!"

I sighed "Can't you get it yourself?" I muttered to myself. I grabbed my spare towel and put on an oversized t-shirt. "Yo, which one do you want?"

"Kaos? Are you okay?" Shotan whispered, as if she were afraid of something. Shotan twisted and twirled before my eyes. "Kaos. Say my name." she called. Her tone was urgent and to the point of yelling now. I tilted my head as if it would get any better. "Kaos. Say it. Say my name. say my full name."

C_lose your eyes. Sleep and the voices will never come no more._

"Shotan –She's speaking to me. I hear the woman." My voice came in a harsh breath "I hear her. I can hear a tune, it sounds…so _sad_." The towel dropped from my hands and I ran for the shower. My breath came raspy and uncertain. "Don't make me remember! Stop speaking!" I bellowed grabbing the ends of my shirt. "It burns! It's burning my skin!"

"_Kaos. Close your eyes and the voices will-_"

The hot water burned my skin. The pain numbed. I closed my eyes as the voice dispersed. I hadn't slept for a few days; I had sensed a presence since a few days since I came back to school.

"Are you okay?" Shotan asked placing her hand on my shoulder. Her touch gave me the chills. She felt like ice unlike anything I've ever felt before. It terrified me in more ways than you can imagine. "What was this voice you were telling me about? You said you could hear some kind of tune? Who's _her _exactly?"

Even the water couldn't bring back the heat her hand alone had stolen. "It's nothing." I raised my head and closed my eyes. My clothes were soaked through to even drench my bra and underwear. It's a very odd feeling I have to say.

"C'mon lets get you changed."

"I don't have any clothes with me."

"What?" She hollered "You're kidding me! We had swimming! How could you not bring clothes?"

"I didn't know we swam; I forgot everything remember!? I can't even remember your damn name! How was I supposed to know about my courses?" I removed my shirt and unstrapped my bra. I untied my hair and undid my buckle and smirked; a new threat coming to mind.

"Do you want to see my mark?"

Shotan fell silent for once, and then took a deep breath. "What mark?"

"I woke up with my neck badly wounded and almost died of blood lost. I woke up with an engraving on my neck and across my collar bone. Do you want to see my mark?"

"Your mark of what though? What caused it?"

She gave me a troublesome face. "Perhaps I'll tell you later. But what are we going to do about your clothes?"

Fifth period was awkward I have to say. I wore an oversized pair of pants that were owned by a young boy in grade 10. He threatened us last year so we took his gym uniform as payment; fair and square. Shotan lent me her large sweater to cover my see-through shirt; which was still drenched. I put my underwear and bra underneath the hair blow-dyer for half hour for Christ's sake. No damage was fixed.

So I ended up sitting in math class, my binder gone missing, my clothes soaking through the spare clothes I _borrowed_ with a perverted male sitting behind me who refuses to accept we're not related and sighed, suddenly feeling as tired as I was when I woke up this morning.

Class passed quickly but my mind was still restless. I was still questioning what had happened to my family, if I had any and I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. Perhaps I would tell Shotan some of this stuff. I clashed my head off the desk and blackness returned.

It wasn't like all the other times. When I would lose my memories, people would tell me I would start screaming and attack people around but then stop in mid-action. I would mutter one word they couldn't hear properly and would pass out.

This time; my eyes were open, my head was racing and I stared into space. Of course I didn't realize anything until after I woke up. Everything quickly blurred into focus.

I had a suspicious feeling it was related to my true memories but I still couldn't shake a strange feeling from bubbling in my stomach. I looked outside the windows of the classroom, ignoring the lecture and stood up.

The teacher stared at me a moment, suddenly going quiet. My body felt light and unmoving but I could see the window getting clearer and closer. I was walking towards it I knew but somehow I didn't feel as though I was standing; let alone walking.

It was then I was gripped by the same hand as when I was in the hospital and blackness returned.

They wanted me unconscious, they wanted me silent and I finally had a clue. This black skinned person –was the one who held my key.

The one thing that disturbed me was that when I woke, I wasn't in the infirmary. I lay in a black void with a man's darkening eyes staring intensely into oblivion.

"So you're awake _mortal_." His voice was deep but not too masculine or _macho_. He was slim, in shape, and he was no older than I. His hair was parted in the middle with his bangs reaching his neck. His hair was a sleek white with 2 black streaks. His eyes were amazing though.

His eyes matched mine.

His left eye was a combination of an aquamarine blue that swirled and mingled with a night blue and a deep crystal shade.

His right eye was colour-less, intense and had a silted pupil.

His eyes matched _mine._

Did he just say _mortal_?

His eyes deepened, "What's your name _woman_."

It was more of a statement then a question. He probably didn't even care. I could feel the sharp pain in my head and he seemed to have noticed it too. He was not happy and I felt I was the reason why.

I looked away suddenly self-conscious, "Kaos, my name is Kaos."

It was then, he grinned.

"Kaos, so it's still the same as before. Still Kaos, I suppose you will always be that woman." He looked down at me and grinned speaking so softly I thought I heard him wrong.

I woke up in class dazed and confused with his last words echoing in my head.

"Kaos? Are you okay?"

I turned to the teacher and nodded slowly before going back to my seat sitting down. I glanced towards the window and saw him grinning at my, flashing his perfect teeth which were sharper then a normal persons. I questioned surgery a lot when I looked at him but I felt honest fear and resentment towards him. Surgery did not cover everything.

No one could see him but me as he walked out of the classroom, stopping to turn and look my way once more.

"_It's just as you said last time we met_."

But it was when he had stopped at the door and stared at me, that I realized he was going to meet me later, and _soon_.

"Kaos, so you're the damned and Conquered." He laughed and walked out, sliding the door shut. Everyone turned towards the closed door frightened.

"Did any see that –!"

"What happened –"

"Now relax! It was just the win –"

The windows shattered, every piece flying across the room. One landed in the ground, embedded in my shadow; over my heart.

I swallowed and began picking up the shards. I could still sense him nearby, waiting at the front gate, waiting to meet me.

Well, that's what I wanted to believe.


	5. Chapter Four

I left class quickly, practically running to my locker nearly breaking my lock, tripping a man and dropping all my books; which I succeeded in doing.

Marian stopped me.

"Well look who it is, _girls_." She said.

Marian was the class president and secret under cover agent, I concluded today. The way she looked at me and her _eyes_. Oh, the eyes. Her hair was a red and curled underneath her chin, then it rippled to her shoulder. Her amber eyes were not cloudy but it still had the same impression –cloudy and dangerous thoughts.

Beside her, her two minions were laughing at my change and by change I mean hair colour adaption. I would say hair dye, but my hair had apparently gone bleach blonde to a silky sun blonde with a black streak through the black where it was shorter. It had an upside-down '_W_' shape I suppose. My hair became abnormally long overnight and my one bang even had turned black as well. They called me _Skunk_ or _Striker_.

The two girls circled me once, clearly examining me as I held my books close to my chest. It didn't help I wore someone else's clothes.

Alicia and Jayden, who were both twins, black sleek hair fell from the perfect ponytail, strengthening the structure of their face and curves. They eyes matched Marian's; both cloudy and indifferent to their decision and a deep amber rings darkened their features.

"Well, where are you off in a hurry?" Marian said, smiling innocently knowing what my answer would be.

"I have someone waiting for me." I wasn't lying but it was just a person I saw, that I wanted to run from. I was hoping if I was early enough I could jump over the back fence before the young man would notice; clearly not. I straightened deciding to use this chance to get to know them. I gently tilted my head and smiled, reflecting her perfect innocence, "Do you know what death is like, Marian?"

She looked shaken for a moment then laughed, "I heard they said you were a freak but wow, you out stand me every time. You can't even remember your own name. In fact they should bad things would happen if someone were to say your name when you're around."

Now my eyes darkened, dropping my books.

"Oh did she touch a sore spot?" Jayden giggled underneath her hand.

"Poor girl, even parents abandoned you." Alicia laughed.

"It is poor actually, that even other _freaks_ like you can be forgiven but you're stuck without even knowing who you are every morning." Marian laughed, pleased now. "Perhaps, I will allow you a haven and leave you alone but know this-" her eyes darkened as the shadows covered her eyes but the gleam from them did not falter "-you're cursed. You're _alone_ demon."

I closed my eyes and felt my body lose feeling. My eyes were open now but I couldn't see anything really. A strange design illuminated my sight and a tear rolled down my cheek. I took it on my finger and looked at it, laughing bitterly to myself.

"You're a demon. Your existence is pathetic."

'_Honestly, Your existence is pathetic._'

I grabbed Jayden's wrist ducking under and pulling her forward over my back. She landed in the ground nearly screaming. Marian went to scream but I stepped forward grabbing her hand, twisting it backwards with my other hand over her mouth. Her screams echoed but were so quiet at the same time. I didn't bother to question the sound now, I turned to Alicia who was in tears already, wanting to scream but she knew better. I grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her up.

Her eyes were wide and terrified and it was obvious she was in pain herself.

"I was _what_?" I muttered to her.

"I-I'm sorr-"

"I was _what_ again?"

"I didn't really mean t-to-" Her eyes went wide. Now she knew.

"Say it to me. What is it? What is my name?"

She whimpered and whispered it softly and then shouted it. Before my ears caught her words, hands gripped onto me, and covered my ears.

The girl fell before me. I cursed and turned.

The boy's eyes met mine and I froze.

"Quite a show" He said, "You owe me something now."

I turned to Marian, Jayden and then Alicia, who all lay at my feet. Maria had a _broken _and very _twisted_ wrist, Jayden had a bloody nose from the impact and Alicia sustained almost no damage; either way, they all lay unconscious at my feet.

"Do I know you?" I said trying to break free of the emotions boiling in the pit of my stomach. "I'm sure I would remember a man who was able to appear in front of no where –" but the rest of my thought was lost.

That was when he grabbed my arm.

That was when I knew my life would change.

That was when, I felt the blackness return but instead of falling into it, the _shadows_ gathered. They had no faces in my dreams but now they had a nose, mouths and eyes. Oh god, the eyes shone a phosphorescent yellow with a silver ring around their pupils. Their bodies slim but full of flesh; their arms stretched out to me grabbing onto my leg and neck.

I tried to push away from him but he held me there.

The _shadows_ gripped tightened nearly breaking my legs; they pulled and dragged me through the floor. My body was vanishing.

I held my breath and bit my lip, gripping onto his arm, sending a shockwave through his body with my movement.

He pulled back instantly, glaring. A trail of a nearly transparent white path flooded into his mouth and ended as he closed it. His right eye gained a tint of blue. He grinned.

"See you later, _Kaos._"

I ran outside to the gate, not even bothering to grab my bag or spare clothes. I ran through the door and reached for him as he left building. Jumping from the second story window, no fear and no hesitation, definitely got his attention. More so I landed atop of him.

"Ow, damnit.' I muttered. I stared down at him; glaring hoping I looked threatening.

He didn't look afraid; actually, he looked content. "How about this then, since you seem to be jumping out of building a lot when I'm around-" I didn't pursue why he thought I jumped out of building a lot but I would definitely remember for later, "If you can beat me, I'll let you have my soul."

"Your _soul?_" I repeated, black spots dancing in front of my eyes.

He pushed me off effortlessly and rose. His build, tall, muscular hand reached out to mine "I'll show you."

I stared at his hand and grabbed it. One jerk and I was pulled forward, my body tumbling forward into his grip, growing weak and unmoveable; it was some sort of compulsion.

My stomach tightened, I need him here with me like this, holding me at his demise, with no one around. I needed to feel the heat of his body against mine with nothing separating us. I leaned forward inhaling his lavender scent. He spent a lot of time outside.

His hand brushed through my hair, grabbing at my roots.

I leaned back sharply, breath wild and uncertain. _But I didn't act like this, I don't think these things._

It was when he leaned forward, my wrist in his grip which I had reminded myself to breathe. I opened my mouth inhaling sharply.

"Your soul, belongs to me. You are bound to me."

Compulsion; Definitely compulsion.

I grabbed his collar and drew my forehead through his. "Bullshit!" I hollered! "I belong to no one!" My right arm burned, the muscles locking in place. I screamed in pain. I tore off the sleeve of my uniform and nearly fainted at the sight of my arm.

Filled with colours of blue, purple, yellow and black, my arm swirled the colours as if painting a picture until greens and orange. My bones shifted, breaking in and pulling, nearly causing me to go into shock. My lungs were tight but my arm had other plans. My nails went into my skin, disappearing from sight. Growing longer, my fingers reached almost to the ground my palm growing slightly bigger. The orange, yellows and greens faded, the redness deepened as blood dripped from my arm steadily. Engraving a cross like design, my arm looked more like a claw.

The boys eyes didn't look shocked or worried, merely curious. "I am Daemion. I'm the Next in line to Ruler of the Realm." He pulled his collar down revealing a cross like marking that matched mine; a perfect set. "I met you, 3 years ago."


End file.
